


Fervor

by Mitangent



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitangent/pseuds/Mitangent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's as if Saruhiko and Misaki can't keep their hands off of each other.<br/>Sometimes it's as if they're a completely different person when they're together.<br/>Sometimes it's just what being lovesick does to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fervor

**Author's Note:**

> Asdfghjkl HI *-*   
> I've never written a fic before honestly but I got convinced by someone to write smut for them so here we are!   
> Anyways, find me on Twitter @mishasaru :3

“Excited now, aren't we?” Misaki huffed into the juncture of Saruhiko's neck and shoulder, shivering as Saruhiko’s hands explored his tanned body. They had barely been home for five minutes before Saruhiko decided to pull Misaki onto the couch with him none too gently.

“I missed you.” Saruhiko murmured, his warm breath tickling Misaki's ear. “You've been too busy.”

“So have you, idiot.” Misaki had been asked to take longer shifts for the week while Saruhiko had been given a complicated task to complete at the same time, so time spent together was limited to sleeping on the same bed together and a short dinner before Misaki went to bed early and Saruhiko returned to his tasks.

It was draining, having been so close yet so far from one another, and now that it was over all they could think about was making up the time they lost by being, well…

Saruhiko grabbed Misaki's hips and pulled him closer, making both of them moan as the friction caused their dicks to liven up. Misaki attached his mouth to Saruhiko's neck, a useless attempt to suppress his moans as he slowly rolled his hips forward while creating love bites all over Saruhiko’s neck.

Saruhiko pushed his hands under his lover’s jeans and boxers, gripping Misaki’s tight ass as he snapped his own hips forward to meet Misaki's soft rolls and listening to the needy moans coming from the both of them as they both started to harden.

“Are we really going to do this on the couch?” Misaki asked between soft grunts. He didn't mind it whatsoever but either way the lube was in the bedroom and Misaki really didn't feel like using whatever oils they had in the the kitchen at that moment.

“I don't see why not.” Saruhiko's breath was barely above a whisper as he continued to knead Misaki’s firm ass, making the other moan loudly and jerk his hips excitedly with every hard squeeze. “I mean, I _did_ take your virginity on this very couch...”

Misaki rolled his eyes and pulled away to give Saruhiko a chaste kiss. “Yeah, so? I took yours on the bed....”

The dark-haired man laughed. “You actually remember that?”

“Of course I did.” Misaki smirked before pulling Saruhiko into a more heated kiss, exploring Saruhiko's parted mouth and dancing with his tongue. Misaki then ran his tongue along Saruhiko’s teeth and welcomed the taste of him, sweet and slightly tasting of their earlier dinner, which had been some cheap Chinese food from down the road. Drool was beginning to trickle down the corners of their mouths and the only sounds that could be heard now was the sound of denim rubbing against denim, wet smacking of lips as they chased one another's mouths, and not-so-quiet moans as they continued to give each other spikes of pleasure that were quickly pushing them to their limits.

“Fuck.” Misaki groaned, leaning back to meet blue eyes clouded with desire. “Let's, _hah_ , hurry, Saru.”

“Excited now, aren't we?” Saruhiko threw Misaki's words back at him but the brunet could care less about it, his thoughts swirling around the knowledge that he'd start feeling so much better soon - if he could coax the man he had been straddling to finally _get on with it_.

Misaki reluctantly climbed out of Saruhiko's lap, taking a hand and tugging on it in order to get the other to stand as well. Saruhiko smiled as he allowed Misaki to lead them into the bedroom.

Saruhiko pulled the lube out of the nightstand drawer and tossed it onto the bed before pushing Misaki down and climbing over him. “Well?” Misaki murmured, a playful smirk set on his swollen lips. “What's on the menu today?”

Saruhiko snickered. “Which of the two of us is the real pervert, eh _Misaki_?”

“You, still.” He reached up to cup Saruhiko's cheek. “You're the one buying all this crap for whatever reason, I'm just enjoying the ride.” Misaki glanced over towards the nightstand, where more than _just_ lube sat waiting to be used. He didn’t feel like playing that way right now, though - just being with Saruhiko was plenty for tonight. Besides, he was certain that Saruhiko would want more in the morning, when they were both a little livelier.

Saruhiko chuckled. “Such a dirty mouth,” he murmured, leaning dangerously close to the other’s face, “for such a pure little virgin.” His eyes were dark with want and Misaki reached up to remove Saruhiko’s glasses, placing them on the nightstand as he watched those beautiful blue eyes blink rapidly to regain focus.

He reached up to kiss Saruhiko. “That _virgin_ insult isn’t very effective anymore, you know.” He placed his hands on the other’s hips and rubbed tantalizing circles onto his jeans. Saruhiko's hips moved involuntarily with the touch, bringing his hips close - but not too close - to Misaki's.

“Doesn’t matter, you still act like one.” He pushed himself off of Misaki and climbed onto the middle of the bed, pulling Misaki onto his lap as he sat with his back against the headboard. They both sat facing the other wall, and Saruhiko stared as Misaki slouched back and palmed himself slowly and needily. He leaned his head back onto Saruhiko’s shoulder and let out breathy gasps, watching Saruhiko’s face with lidded eyes. His slightly parted mouth and the way he'd bite his lip in concentration was making it even harder for Saruhiko to continue the foreplay.

“Well?” Misaki rasped as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, sighing contentedly as some of the pressure on his dick was relieved. “Are you just gonna sit and watch?” Saruhiko had half a mind to accuse Misaki of seducing him on purpose right now if it weren’t for his lover’s complete lack of knowledge in that department.

Saruhiko made a growling noise before swatting Misaki’s hand away and started pulling his jeans down, letting Misaki kick them off all the way before he pulled the waistband of the brunet’s boxers down and wrapped his hand around Misaki’s dick, thumbing the head and enjoying the heavy moans Misaki was making as he trembled in pleasure.

“More,” Misaki gasped, more than certain that Saruhiko could feel his dick twitching in excitement. Saruhiko did as he asked, pumping him slowly while spreading the pre-cum along his entire shaft. He was breathing hard, eyes flickering between Misaki’s growing dick and his face as it contorted in ecstasy. He squeezed and started moving his hand a little faster as he reached under his lover’s shirt to pinch at his left nipple, causing Misaki to arch their back and gasp. “Saruhiko,” he whined, each pump eliciting a broken gasp from him, “ _fuck_ , if you keep going… I’m gonna…”

Saruhiko pulled his hand away immediately and Misaki thrusted his hips up once before falling limp in his arms, breathing heavily and moaning a little as Saruhiko’s other hand slipped under his shirt and began playing with the other nipple.

“So good.” Saruhiko murmured, resting his cheek on top of Misaki’s head. “You sound so good when you make those sounds because of me.” He pulled off Misaki’s shirt, watching with predatory eyes as Misaki turned to face him, eyes reflecting the same desire that had been building up for the past week. This was the first time Saruhiko had ever seen Misaki so needy, and if abstaining from sex for a few days would lead to _this_ side of Misaki, well… maybe he would try it sometime. Misaki popped off the buttons of Saruhiko’s polo and pushed it off, leaning in to take Saruhiko’s right nipple in his mouth and sucking softly. He heard Saruhiko inhale sharply as he brought a hand up to tangle his fingers in Misaki’s auburn hair. As Misaki started teasing by flicking his tongue, he reached up and pinched Saruhiko’s other nipple as well, suppressing a smile as Saruhiko’s grip in his hair tightened involuntarily.

“Come on.” Misaki taunted, his cheeks dusted in pink as he continued to talk naughtily. “Tell me how you feel.”

Saruhiko tried to suppress a groan as he reached forward and slipped a hand under Misaki’s boxers again, squeezing his ass hard. Misaki could feel his hand creeping closer and closer to his hole as he squeezed lightly with every one of Misaki’s hard sucks. “Good.” Saruhiko finally admitted. “Misaki always makes me feel good.”

Misaki pulled away right before Saruhiko could start to tease his asshole. “Saru,” he sang, tugging on a belt loop. “You’re overdressed.”

Saruhiko planted his feet on the bed and unbuttoned his pants, pulling it off swiftly (along with his boxers) and moving forward a little so that he could pull Misaki back into his arms and lay down with the shorter one on top of him. He pulled Misaki’s boxers down and waited for him to kick them off before he situated his hands onto the other’s hips and ground up, huffing as their dicks rubbed against one another.

“Shit, hurry - _agh_ \- up, Saru,” Misaki groaned, rolling his hips in rhythm with Saruhiko. He reached out with one hand and grasped the lube that had been lying close by. “If you’re not going to… _hah_ … do this, then… _ah_ … I’m going to shove my own fingers up your ass.” his breathing was ragged as Saruhiko’s hands moved to squeeze Misaki’s ass cheeks once again. “You really like my ass, don’t you?” He added as an afterthought smirking when Saruhiko clicked his tongue and looked to the side in embarassment.

When Saruhiko regained himself he turned back towards Misaki and huffed, smiling. “It’s cute.” He said, a dangerous glint in his eyes. “Firm, too.” He smacked it lightly, causing Misaki to groan in both pleasure and embarrassment. “It’s not every day you’re this excited over sex, so I’m going to enjoy it as much as I can.” He reached up to kiss Misaki before removing his hands from his ass and grabbing the lube that was still in Misaki’s hold, uncapping it and pouring a generous amount on his hand. He spread it around to warm it up before tossing the bottle to the side again. “Lay down.” He commanded and Misaki obliged, rolling to the side and immediately covering his face with an arm.

His ears were beginning to turn pink as he began mumbling about how embarrassing it was to have to spread his legs wide and Saruhiko couldn't help but roll his eyes; Misaki got flustered over the weirdest things sometimes. It would’ve made sense if he was embarrassed over the _other_ things they had just done, honestly. He sat up and positioned himself in-between Misaki’s legs, raising his ass up and prodding the tight hole all the while gauging his lover’s reactions. When Misaki relaxed considerably he drove a finger in and started pumping fast, watching closely as Misaki squirmed from the sensation. When the squirming stopped and became replaced by huffs of pleasure, he proceeded to insert another finger and began making scissoring motions, languidly pumping Misaki’s dick to keep the other occupied.

“Fuck, Saruhiko,” Misaki whined, moving his arm and revealing a beautifully flushed face. The look of pure bliss on his lover’s face drove Saruhiko crazy, sliding in a third finger and going deep enough to touch the bundle of nerves that always had Misaki screaming.

When he hit it, he wasn’t disappointed. Misaki’s back arched up as he tried to suppress a yell, hands gripping the bedsheets so hard his knuckles were turning white. When his back hit the bed once again he opened his eyes to stare at Saruhiko, his body practically radiating with need. “Hurry up already.” he moaned. “Or else I’m going to cum without you.”

“Such a demanding little virgin.” he teased, removing his fingers and grabbing the lube one last time to smear all over his dick, hissing at the pleasure that jolted all throughout his body. He stroked himself a few more times before positioning himself at Misaki’s entrance. He pulled Misaki’s legs up to rest on his shoulders before pressing the head of his penis in and pulling out immediately, smirking as Misaki whined from the sudden loss. He kept teasing him by repeating that motion a few more times before slamming into him abruptly and burying himself hilt-deep into Misaki’s tight ass, barely giving them both a few seconds to adjust before he began thrusting at an unforgiving pace. Misaki gasped in both pain and pleasure, but the pain quickly subsided and soon all he could feel was the ruthless tempo of the other’s hips as his ass was filled with nothing but Saruhiko. He pushed Misaki's legs to the side and leaned down to kiss Misaki’s open and panting mouth, swallowing all of the sinful gasps and moans as he continued to drive into him wildly. Misaki threw his arms loosely around Saruhiko’s neck as he thrusted his own hips forward in order to get Saruhiko to go even _deeper_ \- if that was even possible. It had been much too long since the last time they had done this; Misaki wasn’t sure if he could last yet another week without so much as _kissing_ his pervert of a boyfriend.

Saruhiko slowed down momentarily to shift his position just a little and thrust back in once he was sure he was at the right position to hit the prostate. They’d done this position enough times on both ends to know where it was and how to hit it, and Misaki loved how Saruhiko was always on-point and always making him scream in pleasure as he continued to abuse that spot.

Misaki tried to hold back his screaming as he started thrusting up, urging the other to go harder, _faster_. “More,” Misaki begged, gripping Saruhiko’s soft, dark hair with one hand and pulling him back into a passionate kiss. Saruhiko moaned as Misaki explored his mouth eagerly, his tongue darting in and out as if he was fucking his mouth with it. Saruhiko brought Misaki’s tongue in and sucked on it just as eagerly as his thrusts grew erratic and he began to lose control.

“Fu- _ah,_ Saruhiko,” Misaki cried out, his mind too far gone to take in the sound of the bed creaking and skin slapping with every thrust. “Too much - I’m gonna -”

Misaki failed to finish his sentence as his ass clamped down tightly onto Saruhiko’s dick. He threw his head back in a silent scream as he came all over his stomach, one hand gripping Saruhiko’s locks almost painfully while the other gripped tightly onto his shoulder. Saruhiko groaned as he sat back up, taking hold of Misaki's wrists and pulling on them for support, thrusting a few more times before he came as well, stilling as he was milked dry. He sat there breathing for a moment before flopping on top of Misaki, ignoring the stickiness of the latter’s cum and breathing heavily from fatigue.

Misaki wound his arms around Saruhiko's waist and nuzzled his hair affectionately, murmuring a quiet “I love you” and giggling when Saruhiko lifted his head up to repeat the same three words with a lazy smile.

They lay there for a moment, Misaki petting Saruhiko's hair and tracing patterns on his back while Saruhiko simply laid there, barely awake and enjoying the sound of Misaki's heartbeat against his ear.

“Saruhiko,” Misaki muttered after a few more moments, “you’re getting heavy.”

“So romantic.” Saruhiko drawled but propped his elbows up nonetheless to look Misaki in the eye, ignoring the gross feeling of dried cum on his stomach. “That was nice.” He murmured, pecking his cheek and inhaling the scent of sweat and Misaki. Maybe tomorrow he'd give Misaki a good wake-up call as a way for him to be nice for once.

“It was.” Misaki laughed, the feeling of intense desire from moments ago melting into pure love and adoration. “But we need to shower now.” Misaki trailed a finger along Saruhiko’s collarbone. “Come on.”

Saruhiko got up reluctantly and pulled Misaki with him, returning the bottle of lube into its rightful place in the nightstand drawer and intertwining their fingers as they headed off toward the bathroom.

“You know,” Saruhiko suppressed a yawn as he began massaging the shampoo into Misaki’s hair, “I confiscated a book the other day and it had quite a few ‘must try during sex’ suggestions.”

Misaki groaned, knowing all too well where the conversation was heading. “And?”

“I might have accidentally memorized them.”

Misaki tilted his head sideways to glare at Saruhiko. “How the fuck do you _accidentally_ memorize something like that?”

Saruhiko shrugged. “I guessed I wanted to try them out.”

“You _guess_?”

He smirked. “Just hurry up and finish showering, I’m sleepy.”

Misaki sighed and moved the showerhead so that the water would cascade over his head and body, knowing all too well that whatever Saruhiko had read in that magazine, it was likely going to be brought up in the morning.

He honestly didn’t know if that was necessarily a good thing, but since it’s Saruhiko he knows that he’ll be alright.

 

_… Right?_


End file.
